Iblis
by M Knightium
Summary: In the Undersea, futuristic city of Salvation, Xenomorphs were seem as experiments. However...there was one that had the intelligence of that of a super-genius. And its name...was Iblis


It was late December, in Salvation. The Weyland Yutani base inside the undersea city sat in clear view, but no civilians were allowed to enter it. Inside, there were experiments being done. These experiments, involved Xenomorphs... some of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. Anyhow, a man was in a room, getting a Xenomorph removed from him. Reason? This Xenomorph was special. According to the tests... it would be a very smart creature. When full grown, it may be smarter than Albert Einstein himself! This is a serious advancement! Either way, the Xenomorph was successfully extracted from the host, and placed in a harness. A female scientist entered the room, just in time to see the little Xenomorph be placed in its harness. The human's name was Catherine Anyu. She was called Dr. Anyu by lower scientists and marines. Anyhow, Dr. Anyu said the branding would be painful for the little one. The man in charge, Roku Johnson, said to continue. A M was branded onto the little Chestburster's head. It screeched in pain, and was taken to its cell. It squirmed and roared in anger for a bit. Dr Anyu, feeling compassion for the little one, entered the room after telling her assistant to go get some royal jelly so they could test it on the Xenomorph. Dr. Anyu pulled out some cream, and gently applied it to the little one's burns. It easily healed it, but the scar remained. The Xenomorph, in its mind, said:

"_**Why...did she help me? Does she care for my safety?"**_

Dr. Anyu, softly and caring, said:

"Don't_ worry, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you, little one."_

Dr. Anyu quickly left the room when her assistant arrived. Before they could begin the experiment, Dr. Anyu was called to Roku's office. She entered, anxious to get this thing over with. Roku was sitting at his desk, holding a pistol. He looked at Dr. Anyu, and put the gun down. He cleared his throat, and said:

"_Dr. Anyu, I realized something. The Xenomorph we just put into the program, number 666, it is extremely special. It holds much promise, and is one of the only Xenomorph with both genders. How that makes sense, it lacks the Y chromosome, but it has male parts still. It is very smart as well. It can be very useful, that's why I want you to look after this Xenomorph, named Iblis. It's a menace, and will be kept under close observation. It may be a valuable asset, or a pain in the rear. Do you accept the job?"_

Dr. Anyu gratefully accepted the job, and hoped Roku wouldn't reconsider his decision. With his free hand, he waved her off, and returned to inspecting his gun. Dr Anyu left for her room, ready to get some sleep. As she lay in bed, she thought about the Iblis. It was... different than the other. But how? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was within the walls. Maybe... it's meant for something else... something good for humanity... or for the Xenomorphs...

Confused, Dr. Anyu asked about the name. Roku explained it was 666's codename, because of its unholy intelligence. Dr. Anyu personally believed the intelligence was a gift, from god. Anyhow, she happily accepted the position, and left to get some sleep for tomorrow...

Meanwhile, Iblis slithered around its cell, thinking about Dr. Anyu. It saw her, as the only one who cared for it. It its mind, it said:

_**" Does she really care for me? And she said she protect me always...but I am supposed to protect her. I need to be stronger. I want to be... her hero, like I hear that one scientist speak about when Dr. Anyu is out of the room. I need to become stronger. I want to become stronger. I need to protect her!"**_

5 years passed since Iblis made that vow. It soon molted into a strong warrior ridged alien, and grew accordingly. Dr. Anyu monitored Iblis' health. So far, as her research goes, Iblis lacks hind legs, but remained a Xenomorph. Anyhow, Dr. Anyu entered the lab where Iblis' cell lay. It saw her, and moved towards the glass. It looked eager to see her. She said:

_"I guess you remember me, don't you?"_

Iblis nodded its head, which greatly surprised Dr. Anyu. It understood human speech very well. She made a mental note of that, and looked at Iblis' cell. In only 5 years, there appeared to be bookshelves, and computers in there, meaning Iblis had to be intelligent, since apparently it could read. As she tended to her notes, she noticed something. Iblis was, moving its claws, in certain motions. It took her a moment to realize it was using sign language! Dr. Anyu was beyond overjoyed. Iblis was smart enough to share its thoughts in sign language. She looked at the signs, and wrote down its words. When it was finished, the paper she wrote on said:

_"Dr. Anyu, I remember the promise you made to me, years ago. You said you would protect me. Well, I shall protect you. I have the power now, and if any of the humans dare hurt you, I will tear their flesh from their bones."_

Dr. Anyu was...confused. Iblis had not only promised to protect her, but kill anyone who dared to hurt her. It had...emotions. She wrote that down, and heard her assistant enter with the documents. She took the papers from his hands...and noticed Iblis' glare. It was glaring at her assistant, and despite having no visible eyes, she could still feel the anger it gave off. Once her assistant left, with some fear, Iblis signed out to Dr. Anyu:

_"Is he your mate?"_

She shook her head, and replied he was just her assistant. Iblis seemed to calm down, and it walked to its bookshelf. Dr. Anyu noticed it walked upright, like a human. She then decided to do one thing, before anyone saw. She approached the cell door, and walked in. After Dr. Anyu reached the second set of cell doors, she entered her service number, and the doors opened. She entered Iblis' cell, and was aware of the scent. It smelt...like earth. She saw it was sitting on its cot, reading a book about human bio-genetics. Dr. Anyu then noticed Iblis' size. It was about 6'7, and it also seemed very powerful. She approached it, and its head slowly looked up at her. Dr. Anyu backed away for a second, but moved ahead. She placed her hand on Iblis' head, and she finally felt it truly. It felt cold, and yet warm at the same time. Dr. Anyu was surprised even more when she realized Iblis wasn't moving. It was, calmed. She moved her hand along Iblis' head, and it seemed to look up at her, and its jaws seemed to move...to form a smile. Dr. Anyu smiled as well, and remembered what Roku said. Iblis was special. It was the only humane Xenomorph. To her, that was good enough...

In a year's time, Iblis had become smarter than any scientist within Salvation, and soon the world. Its intelligence was unmatched, and yet it still had emotions for Dr. Anyu. It was the ultimate blend of natural killer, and human emotions. Iblis was very special now. It sat in its cell, working on something, a Translator. According to the blueprints it literally carved onto the wall, it would translate Iblis' thoughts into coherent English. It tied it around its head like a collar, and switched it on, it concentrated, and said:

"_This is Xenomorph 666 reporting in."_

Its voice sounded cybernetic, and yet human. Iblis nodded, and removed the translator. It was late, and its instinct guided it to sleep. As it slept, it never noticed Roku in his office, somewhat concerned about Iblis' humanity. It was supposed to be an unstoppable Killer, and yet here it was, inventing something so it could talk. It expected to be seen as a person? Roku called up Sgt. Miller on the radio, and told him cautiously:

"_Sgt. Miller; sent out a warrant for Dr. Anyu's arrest. We need 666as a monster, not a person." _

As always, Iblis eagerly awaited Dr. Anyu's arrival. It had tuned its translator, and had prepared to confess its emotions, strange how it had them. As Iblis smelt Dr. Anyu's aroma, it also picked up the smell of fear, and the stench of the Colonial Marines. It heard, to its horror:

"_Dr. Catherine Anyu, you are under arrest by order of Mr. Johnson. Make this easy, and don't fight it."_

Iblis frantically clawed at the glass holding it back, anger welting up in it. Roku watched this, and believed they had their Xenomorph back, until Iblis took a step back, and slammed its head into the glass. To his horror, it started to crack, and fall to pieces, freeing Iblis. It stood up, and leapt into the vent above, just as Roku sounded the alarm. Iblis was free to pursue the Doctor.

Iblis rushed through the vents, looking around and following Dr. Anyu's pheromones. Its claws scarred the ground as it moved rapidly. Iblis soon reached a large room, where the trail ended. It looked around, still standing upright, and heard something. It looked, and saw Roku standing there, holding a Shotgun. He aimed for Iblis head, and it picked up a piece of metal. With lightning speed, it hurled the javelin like piece of metal towards Roku, and it easily severed his entire right arm, as if it were a piece of tenderized meat. He held the bloody stump as Iblis dropped to four legs, and charged. It grasped Roku by the shoulders when it stood back up, and impaled him through the chest with its tail. As he begun to slowly die, Iblis opened its mouth, and its inner jaws darted out, and entered Roku's head, exiting out the back of it. He dropped dead, and Iblis escaped, into the demented city of Salvation, a city torn from crime mobs, genetically altered mutants, and sick people willing to slaughter their own families for fame and fortune…

Roku, however, was saved by cybernetics and life support. He woke up on a lab table, with a few scientists around him. He asked if he could see himself. When someone held a mirror to him, he was horrified. The left half of his face was metal, and like a robot's. His right arm was robotic, and clawed, and half his chest was robotic. He was more cybernetic than he was human. Roku asked one of the scientists, while getting up:

"_Where did 666 go?"_

The scientist replied:

"_It escaped, right after dispatching you sir. You were dead for 10 minutes. We weren't able to track down the Xenomorph, but we were able to move Dr. Anyu somewhere it couldn't track her."_

Roku nodded, and thought for a moment. He said to the scientist, while putting on his trench coat:

"_Send the Xenoborgs. Let loose Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. Make sure they don't attract a lot of civilian attention. We can't risk the public knowing a dangerous Xenomorph is loose in Salvation. Make sure it's dead…and then the good doctor will be next…"_

Iblis sat atop an apartment building, looking out into the city of Salvation. It had heard the marines speak about the horrors here, and it wasn't afraid. A few crazies would be of no concern to Iblis…Though they were contaminated in the vile Uroborium, a substance that could re-write someone's genetic code. That stuff would be on an issue. Iblis felt hunger welling up, and it needed food. It looked down at a local deli, and it let saliva drip from its teeth. It was nightfall, and it had the element of surprise. Maybe it could actually feed without human notice…

Iblis silently crawled into the deli, and hid as the owner closed things down. Before he could, the door burst open, and a few people walked in. They all wore tuxedos, and they all held stolen Pulse rifles. One of them said, while holding his Pulse rifle at the owner's head:

"_Well gramps, this place is our new crib; Now, goodbye."_

Before he could pull the trigger, Iblis darted out, and removed his hand in a swift slash of its claws. The man staggered back, clutching his bloodied stump, as Iblis stood at its full height, its claws ready. Before one of them could even think to shoot, it impaled the leader, and used him as a meat shield as it swiped at them, killing them easily. With them all dead, Iblis dropped the bullet ridden body, and asked the shop owner, though its translator:

"_Are you alright sir?"_

The owner replied, still a little frightful that a Xenomorph was standing in his shop:

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know your kind could talk, or even defend people."_

Iblis stated calmly:

"_I'm not like most Xenomorphs. Remember that. I help people, for a purpose."_

The shop owner asked why Iblis was so…different. It said, while taking a seat:

"_My name is Iblis, I am a Xenomorph both blessed, and cursed by God. I am intelligent, beyond all measure. That is why I have the will to defy the Hive, because I have a heart…sort of."_

The shop keeper nodded, and introduced himself as Greg. Iblis nodded, and sniffed the air. It got up, and told Greg to flee. He asked why, and it said:

"_I smell more enemy. Running will be more helpful for you."_

Greg ran, just as the door opened, to reveal 4 Colonial Marines. Iblis let out a sharp roar, and impaled one of the marines though his abdomen. As the others open-fired, Iblis held the deceased marine as a meat shield, and used him to kill 2 of the marines. For the last one, Iblis stabbed its tail through his leg, crippling it. It then picked him up by the neck, and noticed the marine emblem was scratched out. It asked him, while readying its claws:

"_Who sent you, and why? Your marine emblem is scratched out, and I don't smell the regular marine stench on you."_

The man replied, fighting to not wet his pants:

"_We were sent by Mistress Dark, the Queen of Salvation. Her family owns most of the city, and even a branch of Weyland Yutani."_

Iblis released the man, and told him to tell no one what he saw here. He attempted to flee, but was immobilized by his wounded leg. Iblis remembered, and picked him up. It held him firm, and it drove its tail through his torso, killing him instantly. It looked back at Greg, and said:

"_They had an agenda…someone knows I'm here, besides Weyland Yutani, and that means someone was told to eliminate me, by Roku… I need to go, and hunt down whoever wants me dead. See you another time."_

Iblis left, after grabbing a severed arm as food. It needed to eat lightly for now…

Roku saw this from afar, and silently cursed. Mistress Dark's assassins had failed. They had gotten themselves killed, as he somewhat expected… no matter though. Roku knew Mistress Dark had a heavily armed fortress, almost impossible to enter, and leave alive. Roku stopped, and remembered the word; almost. Mistress Dark was a goner…

Iblis scaled the wall, its skin still hidden due to the darkness. It found a vent, seeming undefended, and entered. It crawled for a while, and eventually fell into someone's office, where it heard the clicks of guns surrounding it. Iblis stood up, and saw 9 marines with Shotguns and Pulse Rifles, like before. It made a hissing sigh, and was prepared to accept its fate, until something whirred into the room, and decapitated all the marines in a circular movement! Iblis looked, and saw the one thing that made it move back in fear, a Predator/ Yautja. But this one was…different from the ones it had heard of. It said, in not only English, but with a Russian accent:

"_My name's Bo'skar and we share a common enemy serpent."_

Iblis was confused now, as the Berserker Predator stood in front of him. Iblis asked, while tuning its Translator:

"_Why are you here and why are you helping me?"_

Bo'skar said, while looking around cautiously:

"_I told you, we share a common threat. This Mistress Dark has something of mine, something I need. She's going through all these attempts to stop me, but that's just what they are; attempts."_

Iblis nodded, and quickly moved Bo'skar away when a rocket flew by, and almost killed them both! Iblis climbed onto the ceiling, while Bo'skar ran on the ground. They found the marine who shot at them, and brutally killed him at the same time. Iblis and Bo'skar nodded to each other, and proceeded deeper into the base, and eventually reached Mistress Dark's hideout. She looked at them, and said they wouldn't kill her. She had long, dyed blue hair, red eyes, and she wore a dress that revealed her stomach and one of her legs. The dress was black, and so was her lipstick. Iblis asked her, while flexing its claws:

"_Why did you send marines after me? What have I done against you?"_

Mistress Dark replied, after pressing a button on her desk:

"_I know about you, Iblis 666. I know how you escaped the labs, and I know how you so dearly care for that bitch Dr. Anyu. And I know where she is, and that information you'll never get. Weyland Yutani was nice enough to send me this little baby here."_

As if on cue, a large cybernetic Xenomorph walked in, with its left forearm a gattling gun. It stood at 7 feet, and it looked like a human with Xenomorph skin, a Xenomorph head, and claws as well. Iblis and Bo'skar immediately dodged the bullets when the Xenoborg open fired at them. Bo'skar threw his Smart-disc, what he used earlier, and it cut a small hold in the Xenoborg's head. Iblis snuck around, and slashed at its back. It fell to its knees, and Iblis decapitated the front portion of its head with its tail. Mistress Dark attempted to run, seeing the dead Xenoborg, but was stopped when Bo'skar threw his Smart-disc again, and it sunk into her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Bo'skar nodded, and Iblis said to him:

"_I've seen this freak of nature before, this is Xenoborg Epsilon. I had believed it was shut down, but I guess not. Go and question Ms. Dark about Dr. Anyu's whereabouts, I'll make sure the self-destruct sequence hasn't activated."_

Bo'skar nodded, and approached the immobilized Ms. Dark. He asked her, after pulling her free and holding her 2 feet off the ground:

"_Who and where is Dr. Anyu? Tell me, or that Smart-disc can go a little closer to your head."_

Ms. Dark said, while fighting to not cry from her critically wounded shoulder:

"_She's in the Weyland Yutani base, at the north end of Salvation! Please don't kill me!"_

Bo'skar raised his fist, and flexed his black, sharp claws, but Iblis said to him:

"_No Bo'skar, let her be. I can smell the shame coming from her, and I can smell her fear. Let her live with her failure, and let us see if she is foolish enough to attack again."_

Bo'skar released her, and Iblis approached her. It seized her neck with its claws, and demanded to know how she obtained Xenoborg Epsilon. Ms. Dark said it was a gift, from Weyland Yutani. Iblis nodded, and said they should run. Bo'skar asked why. Iblis stated:

"_All Xenoborgs are equipped with a self destruct sequence, which activates upon death. We've got about 8 minutes before this place is engulfed in flames."_

Bo'skar was about to run, but he stopped to grab Ms. Dark, and sling her over his shoulder. He ran with Iblis, and they leapt through a large window, just as the building exploded into fire and death.

Roku had heard about Epsilon's failure, and knew that sending Delta would only put pressure on the group, making them hurry up. That would cause future issues. He looked down at his cybernetic arm from a large building, and knew that he needed to prepare the doctor for her transformation…

Iblis and Bo'skar leapt from rooftop to rooftop. They stopped atop a hotel, and they relaxed. Iblis then asked Bo'skar why he bothered to bring the captured Ms. Dark. He replied:

"_She'll make an interesting hostage. Think about it, the Queen of Salvation, a prisoner to two aliens, one an alien the other a predator. It's weird, right?"_

Iblis couldn't agree more. It was the galaxy's most dangerous creature, and Bo'skar was the galaxy's deadliest hunter. For now, they needed sleep. Bo'skar hog tied Ms. Dark and left her tied to an antenna, while Iblis fell asleep, and remembered a pleasant memory…

**Flashback:**

Dr. Anyu had snuck Iblis out to take it to the park; Since it was still a ChestBurster, and not full grown yet, it fit into a little dog kennel. She wore a black muscle shirt, and pair of blue jeans shorts. As they neared the park, a few men stopped them, demanding Dr. Anyu hand over what was in the bag. Before she could, Iblis let out its trademark screech, despite being small. This was enough to make them all flee for their lives, thinking a Xenomorph was loose in the area. It made a few hissing noises, signaling it was laughing. Dr. Anyu sighed, and continued walking. As they reached the park, Dr. Anyu let Iblis out of the kennel, and it slithered to a massive oak tree. Iblis looked up at it, and Dr. Anyu giggled a little when it started biting the tree with its inner jaws. She said to it, while rubbing its head gently:

_"Iblis, it's a tree. It is organic, like you. Remember, you're one of God's creatures, though your race is seemed to be evil. But, you're special. You have the heart of a human, and the mind of a genius. You are a one of a kind Iblis."_

**End Flashback:**

Iblis woke up on the building, clutching a pipe. It threw it away, and looked for Bo'skar, who was awake. He said to Iblis, while threatening Ms. Dark with his Wristblade:

_"So far, I'm interrogating our friend here about how much defense the base has. So far, I managed to get out that its heavily armed to the teeth. I have an idea about getting in."_

Iblis re-adjusted its translator, and said it had that covered. All Weyland Yutani bases were fortified with Power Nodes. Those can be easily shut down, as if it were nothing. Iblis said they needed to proceed with caution, for the enemy may be on to them. Before they could move, Iblis smelt a faint, strange odor. Bo'skar smelt it as well or at least saw his mask scanned it. Iblis knew what it was, and it told Bo'skar to run. That was the smell of Estrogen, meaning, a few Xenons were nearby, and was descending onto their position. Bo'skar took Ms. Dark, and leapt away, just as one Xenon showed up.

Xenons are women of the age to either 12-24 who are mutated with Xenomorph genes, making them masters of stealth, agility, and CQC. They usually act as Uroborium gathers, but few act as commandos. They are always seen in baggy jumpsuits, with steel metal on their chest, back, forearms, shins, and head. Their helmets look more like fish-bowls, with color changing visors to show mood. They also have large spears on their forearms, meant to kill people forcibly, and drain their Uroborium. They also combat Xenomorphs that break free. Iblis broke free…

The Xenon stood there, blades ready. Iblis had its claws ready, and it bared both sets of its teeth. Soon, she attacked, and Iblis was caught off guard. It was knocked to the ground, and stabbed in the back. The blades were acid proof, so Iblis could only emit hisses of pain. Soon, it was at its wit's end. It also had numerous wounds. The Xenon looked over the edge, and made a hand motion. Soon, 4 more showed up, just as Iblis blacked out from severe wounds. Bo'skar, who still hadn't left, watched the Xenons drag Iblis away, and he silently swore to find it, and free it…

Iblis came to in a cell, similar to its old cell, but different. There was no door for it to escape from. Iblis looked up, and saw a steel plated door. There was also a large window present on the wall. So much for privacy… It paced around its cell, pondering what to do to escape its incarceration. Soon, Iblis heard something above. It watched a Xenon drop in, lacking her helmet. This one had green skin, short black hair, and yellow eyes. Iblis also noticed a scientist on the other side of the glass, holding a clipboard. He said, to the Xenon and somewhat Iblis:

"_Xenomorph 666, Iblis; Capable of reproduction with its male parts, despite it being a hermaphrodite. It's odd, but it can perform the same feats as a Matriarch. Xenon 365, test this little theory. You know what needs to be done for this to work."_

The Xenon nodded, and smiled seductively at Iblis. In its mind, it still questioned why it had male parts, which were exposed from a slit on its groin. Either way, it knew it needed to fight back, or risk more of its race being turned against it. As the Xenon approached, Iblis readied its claws, and looked up at the vent. Before it could make an attempt to flee, it was zapped with 600 volts of electricity, stunning it slightly. The Xenon easily pinned Iblis to the wall, and started running against it. Before things could go any further, Iblis pushed her away, and made a saving leapt onto the ceiling. With its claws, it rapidly hacked at the vent, and opened it. Before it could be zapped again, Iblis had gotten loose.

Now, with freedom in sight, Iblis needed to locate where it was. In a marine cabin, Iblis found the answer, a PDA. It carefully hacked it, and found its location; Northern Salvation…Dr. Anyu's location. Iblis started sniffing, and wasn't surprised to not be able to smell Dr. Anyu's scent. Roku must be blocking her pheromones, so she couldn't be found. Just before Iblis could move on, it heard something nearby. It carefully moved, and entered a large lab. On an operating table, it saw the one thing that did frighten it; yet another Predator. This one looked different from Bo'skar. Either way, Iblis cut his bonds, and saw its translator on the shelf. After quickly equipping and setting it, Iblis asked the Predator his name. He said, in a voice similar to Bo'skar's, but lacking the Russian accent:

"_My name is Ghost, serpent. And since you freed me, I won't kill you."_

Iblis and Ghost made their way to the outside. Luckily, there were fewer marines to stop them. Outside, Ghost said he was searching for his brother, when he said who it was, Iblis felt a little surprised; Bo'skar. Somewhat, it had expected that. Either way, Ghost needed to find Bo'skar, so all 3 of them could confront Roku together. Ghost nodded, and walked away after cloaking himself. For now, Iblis was solo once again. The area Dr. Anyu was being held at was nearby. It needed to find her, and set her free, before Roku does something that will result in Iblis tearing out his organs...bit by bit...

Roku had seen the whole ordeal, and was less than pleased. Iblis was free again, and this time it attracted more allies. He sat in his office, and radioed the base Iblis was at. He told them, calmly, and cautiously:

"_I'm sending Xenoborg Delta. Be prepared if things start exploding already."_

Iblis crawled around the outside of the base, attempting to sniff out Dr. Anyu. So far, it had no luck. They must have made sure she was hidden fiercely. Iblis found a vent, and entered it cautiously. Carefully, it made its way to the other side, a large Prison room. Before it could progress, it heard a voice though its translator that didn't belong to it. Soon, Iblis recognized it as Bo'skar's voice! He said, after Iblis acknowledged his presence:

"_Thanks for saving my younger brother Iblis. Now, I'm going to help you save your friend. I know where you are, and in a few minutes there will be a Blackout. I'll short out the power, and you can move around unnoticed, but only for a short time. Use it carefully. I'll call back when I'm about to sever the power."_

Iblis agreed, and Bo'skar stopped speaking. Iblis walked forward, and saw one of the cells had strange locks on it. They looked like, pheromone blockers… Dr. Anyu. Iblis looked at the control panel next to it, and it slashed it to pieces with its claws. The door started to open, and Iblis' eyes would have widened if they were visible. Dr. Anyu was sitting there, holding a clipboard. Her lab-coat was damaged, and her blouse torn a little, along with her skirt. When she saw Iblis, she smiled. Iblis said, through its translator:

"_Dr. Anyu, I'll here to take you home, or at least away from here."_

Dr. Anyu was a little surprised that Iblis was able to communicate now in English. Either way, she shrugged it off, and Iblis stooped down a little so she could climb onto its back. Dr Anyu did, and right on cue, Iblis received the transmission from Bo'skar, saying he was about to cut the power. There was a slight catch…the flood gates in the base would open. Iblis would have less than 2 minutes to escape before the base was flooded with water. Iblis sighed, and saw the lights go out, meaning the power was out. It leapt onto the wall, and started moving rapidly. It knew it could survive underwater, but not Dr. Anyu, and there was no time to get her prepared for the rapidly approaching aquatic environment. They would just have to escape, hopefully. Once they reached the doors, Iblis thought they could finally escape, until something crashed into the room from the ceiling. It looked like the Xenoborg from before; only this one had a large Shotgun where the Gattling gun should be. Xenoborg Delta. Iblis came to a stop, and the Xenoborg took aim immediately. Before it could fire, Iblis leapt over it, and escaped, just as the room flooded with water.

It wasn't dead, as Iblis knew, but it was slowed down; hopefully, enough to get Dr. Anyu to safety. Iblis let Dr. Anyu climb off its back, and it told her to hide. She did, and Delta revealed itself. Iblis stood up on two legs, and it charged when Delta took aim. With savage brutality, Iblis tore Delta's gun arm almost off, enough for him to still fire, pointed it at him, and smiled when it heard the click of the gun fire. Delta's brain splattered on the ground, and Iblis threw the body into the base to let it explode.

Dr. Anyu was…just stunned. The Iblis she knew, and cared for, was able to take down one of Roku's elite Xenoborgs in a few minutes. That was unsettling. Either way, unlike all its Xenomorph brethren, Iblis didn't fight for the Matriarch, it fought for her. She was awoken from her thoughts when she saw two Predators standing there. Iblis saw Dr. Anyu's expression, and introduced them as Bo'skar and Ghost. Either way, they all escaped, with no casualties.

Roku was fed up with Iblis' constant success. Now he was down another Xenoborg. What could be done to deal with it permanently? He thought, and remembered one thing; Martial Law. During that, he could send his troops everywhere, and they have legal permission to shoot anyone, and kill anything that dares to oppose them. But, as a downside, Iblis will possibly go into hiding, and would be seen in the sewers. Roku nodded, and called in his Chief of Military command. He said to him, while flexing his robotic arm:

"_Commando, declare Martial Law on Salvation. Search every home, and kill anyone who dares stop you. Iblis must be found and killed, before it delivers the killing blow to Weyland Yutani."_

Martial Law was declared, and Iblis knew the problems with that, as it hid underground. Now, it would be only a matter if time. Iblis looked back at everyone, and said it needed to go after Roku, directly. Bo'skar said it was suicide, but Iblis replied:

"_I know the risks Bo'skar, and frankly, I know what must be done. If I'm not back in 4 hours, there's a ship near the sea gate. Take it, and flee the city. I don't want you all to be caught up in my fight."_

Bo'skar knew Iblis was serious, and he handed it a Rivet gun it found earlier. He said, while looking back at Ghost and Dr. Anyu:

"_Alright people, you heard it. We're leaving this hellhole. I know it's dangerous out there, but I'm ready. We're moving out, and we're escaping…with Iblis when it gets back."_

Everyone walked away, except Dr. Anyu. She looked back at Iblis one final time, and proceeded onwards with the Predators. Iblis looked at the Rivet gun, and reloaded it slowly. Now, this was its fight, and its fight to win…for everyone in Salvation.

Roku had re=located to the Tower of Power, a massive skyscraper that was armed to the teeth enamel with deadly weapons. Iblis stood before the building, holding the Rivet gun. It took careful aim, and fired one rivet at the Power node, severing the power of the base. Now, to fight to Roku.

Iblis approached the doors, and literally punched the guards through the door. It walked in, and cried out, with the aid of its translator:

"_Roku! You did here and now!"_

All available personnel charged at Iblis wielding petty stun rods, and it merely snorted. It skillfully beat them down with its claws, and one guy it threw through a window. It started using its tooth and nail to fight, as its race always has.

Roku was completely stunned. Iblis seemed to show signs, of Chinese fighting styles, using its palms more than its claws and tail. It even kicked a few times, and pulled off a few 360 kicks combining its tail and feet to attack. It was unbelievable. Roku had a plan; send another one of the Xenoborgs to deal with Iblis. Gamma would be suitable. Hopefully, he would do little damage with his massive Gamma laser on his arm. That may cause several casualties, if Iblis knows what its doing...

Iblis entered a large room, about 2 stories from the ground. It saw yet another Xenoborg standing there. Like the others, its left arm was a dangerous Gamma Laser, capable of burning a hole through a diamond! It activated, and pointed a clawed finger at Iblis, signaling it was next to feel its laser's power. Iblis took a combat stance, and dodged the green, heated laser when it whirred by Iblis' head. It dropped to all 4's, and ran around Gamma, making sure to keep out of distance from that laser. Soon, Iblis got behind Gamma, and impaled him through the chest. He let out a demonic roar, and Iblis threw him out the window when he exploded. Iblis snarled, and continued forward. It entered a large, spiraling staircase room, and it started scaling the wall, jumping every now and then to move faster. It soon reached the top of the staircase, 6 stories from the ground.

Iblis wasn't even the slightest bit of tired. Its Xenomorph instincts guided it to victory. It looked in the next area, and found itself wondering about the lack of marine guards attempting to stop, or at least hinder its progression. Iblis shrugged slightly, and entered another room. It saw another Xenoborg, Xenoborg Beta. This one had a Grenade Launcher on his hand. He immediately open fired, and Iblis dodge the grenades with ease. It repeated what it did to Gamma, and jammed its inner jaws into Beta's head, killing him. Iblis threw the body out the room as it exploded. It begun to question why these Xenoborgs were getting progressively weaker. The only one that gave it any real trouble was either Epsilon, or Delta. Not many others. Alpha was still out there, and Iblis needed to take him down before killing Roku.

Roku, meanwhile, was preparing the Mech Walker to destroy the inconvenient Uroborium freak rebellion. He looked at the mech, and felt proud. It was 19 feet tall, with a humanoid appearance, except it had broader shoulders and it also had a cockpit where its head should be, for Roku. Before he could use it, he heard the screams of guards being slaughtered by Iblis. That was an issue. Roku knew Alpha would slow it down…but just for how long?

Iblis knew Roku was close. It could smell his fear. It stopped, when it finally saw Xenoborg Alpha. Unlike the others, he had jets on his back, where his spikes should be. And he had a RPG rocket launcher where most Xenoborgs have their weapons. Iblis walked up to him, and he said suddenly and menacingly:

"_Iblis, you will die here and now."_

Immediately, Alpha open-fired with his rocket launcher, and Iblis skillfully dodged it. It dodged another one, only to feel Alpha's foot to its gut. Iblis hit the wall, and Iblis fired again, while apparently hovering in the air with his jets. Iblis got up, and dodged a…gamma ray? Iblis looked, and saw Alpha's rocket launcher had turned into a gamma ray, like Gamma's. Iblis knew that would be an issue.

So far, Iblis had only managed to damage Alpha once, and yet it had multiple acid dripping wounds. Soon, before Alpha could deliver the final hit, a plasma caster shot knocked Alpha out of the sky! Iblis looked, to see Bo'skar, Ghost, and Dr. Anyu standing there, Bo'skar's plasma caster sizzling from firing. He said, while charging up another shot:

"_This thing isn't the real problem, Roku is. I'll finish him off, you go after Roku."_

Iblis nodded, and left, just as Alpha's head exploded from another deadly blast.

Roku entered the mech, and saw Iblis enter. He said, his voice amplified by the mech:

"_Ah, Iblis; you've finally come to meet your demise. I know this mech isn't really built for crushing a little Xenomorph, but I'm making an exception. This is where you fall, once and for all, just like the rest of your pathetic race."_

Iblis was about to attack, until two shots of plasma hit the Mech's cockpit. Bo'skar and Ghost landed next to Iblis, prepared for a fight. Iblis said, while crawling towards a vent:

"_Keep him distracted, until I can find something to beat him."_

Ghost stepped forward, and cracked his knuckles. He was famous for one thing; dealing a lot of pain in a short amount of time. He ran forward, and was knocked back by what looked like a red force field around the Mech's body. Bo'skar said, while pointing towards 4 strange generators in the room:

"_Brother, those things look to be what is powering this behemoth! Destroy them, so we can bring this titan to his knees."_

Ghost nodded, and ran to the first generator. With his Wristblades, he destroyed the cables powering the first generator, de-activating it. He repeated this 3 more times, until Roku's shield was no more. Bo'skar stepped forward, and set his Plasma Caster to rapid fire. He used his Bio-mask to identify the critical points in the mech, its weapons systems. It had a Gatling gun on its right arm, and a Flamethrower on the other. Bo'skar questioned how he didn't see that earlier, and open fired with searing hot plasma. He quickly destroyed the Flamethrower, and finally the Gatling gun. He moved out of the way when the mech spawned regular arms from the sparking nubs where its weapons once were. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, another mech burst through the wall. It looked more like a giant Xenoborg, but with a clear carapace, revealing Iblis to be the pilot. It said, while charging up the massive energy blade where the weapon usual is:

"_Roku, meet Xenoborg Omega! I found this behemoth nearby, and I decided what better way to crush you, than to use one of your own creations."_

Iblis and Roku charged at each other, and clashed. Iblis managed to get several good strikes against Roku, before it was knocked into the wall. It got up, and raised its energy blade. It sliced Roku's leg off, and grabbed him by the shoulder. It stabbed him several times, before finally slicing him entirely into two, and threw the lower half out the window. The half with Roku cascaded into the wall. He emerged alive, but was critically wounded. Iblis approached him, and it emerged from its mech, just as he fled the area. Iblis followed him, prepared to end all the nightmares here and now.

Roku stood atop the building, looking down at the city. He turned, to see Iblis standing there, its claws ready to kill him. He said, while his cybernetic arm became a large rifle:

"_You finally got me, I guess. Well, I forgot to inform you, we found that ship your little friends were taking. How do you think they got here? Now, you may want to turn around."_

Iblis looked, and saw Dr. Anyu standing there, a Marine pointing his gun at the back of her head. Roku laughed, and said if Iblis wanted her to live, it would surrender, and stand down. It looked at the doctor, and it looked back at Roku a few times. Finally, it sighed, and crouched to the ground, showing no offensive capabilities. Roku looked at Iblis, and said:

"_Take her out."_

The second Iblis got up, Dr. Anyu was shot directly in the head. It was completely speechless, and the sight of the one it loved so much, dead before it. Roku was about to smile and laugh, until Iblis let out a roar so fierce, every man, woman, child, and Xenomorph heard it. Roku backed up, and Iblis roared again. Suddenly, he felt the ground leave him. He looked down, to see he was floating! Iblis held its hand towards him, and pointed down. Immediately, Roku slammed into the ground, in pain. He got up, and Iblis repeated. When the marine open fired, Iblis looked at him, and all 56 bullets stopped in front of it! It raised its other hand, and the bullets all flew back at the marine, ripping him to pieces. Iblis turned back to Roku, and he finally realized what happened. He muttered, in pure fear and agony:

"_Telekinesis, you've learned how to move things with your mind! Oh god, we really did create a devil!"_

To make all the horrors worse, after a marine team showed up with one camera man apparently, Iblis removed its translator, and said in pure, undefined English:

"_That's right Roku, you made a devil. And you know what devils do? They drag you to hell."_

Iblis' voice was cackled, and yet humanoid. Roku was a few moments from wetting himself in pure fear. Iblis said, reading his thoughts:

"_That's right, I'm talking Roku…but are you really listening to me? Are you listening to your worst nightmares come alive, are you hearing the fear of this world when my kind will destroy it, and are you hearing the cries of all you hurt in your rise to power? You better be, because everyone in this god damned city will hear my name, and fear it; Iblis, the smartest Xenomorph in existence, and I always will be!"_

Iblis pointed towards the marines, and the ground beneath them ruptured, and exploded, sending them falling towards their deaths. Iblis did however telekinetically catch the camera, and it said into it, sadistically and demented:

"_And to all of Salvation who watch this, you will now watch your bellowed leader, be torn to shreds in the most sadistic and inhumane way possible; by my torment. Let this be an example to you all; mess with me, and Hell will feel like paradise when I'm done with you."_

Iblis slammed Roku into the ground several times, before pulling closer, to impale him. He coughed up a mixture of blood and synthetic fuel, before Iblis grasped his head, and it said one thing to him before crushing his skull in its grip:

"_Te sunt morotuus." _

Iblis approached Dr. Anyu's dead body, and it said to her, while telekinetically picking her up:

"_There is still time to save your life, and much more…"_

Dr. Anyu awoke inside a pod, with Iblis standing at the controls, entering a few things. She asked where she was, and she was shocked when Iblis said in English:

"_You are in a Bio-pod, that is slowly regenerating your lost cells, you were shot, remember?"_

Dr. Anyu remembered being shot in the head, and Iblis added:

"_However, there was a cost; I had two choices; make you cybernetic, or make you into a Xenon. It was the only way to heal you, so I made you into a Xenon, by combining a few of my DNA cells with your own. It was the only way I saw that could work, and not kill you in the process."_

Dr. Anyu looked down, and saw her skin was a little yellow, due to the Xenomorph genes. Iblis opened the pod, and allowed her to climb out. She asked it about Roku, and Iblis said calmly:

"_He is dead. I tore him to shreds, in the most inhumane way possible. He will never come back to haunt us here. The city knows and fears me, and it's best for that."_

Dr. Anyu got dressed, after noticing she was in her undergarments, and asked Iblis what now. It said, while approaching a lab table:

"_I am frankly not sure. Bo'skar and Ghost are loyal to me, and are currently in the nearby mess hall, tearing the donuts apart. It does sound fun, but I need to do what I was meant to do; aid the humans who deserve it."_

Dr. Anyu wasn't following. Iblis said to her, while mixing some chemicals:

"_You said it yourself Doctor, I am meant for great things. You are right. I will invent a cure to cancer, end world hunger, and exterminate poverty all across the world. I will be remembered by everyone not just as a monster, but as a creature of God. I may be a monster on the outside, but I'm human on the inside, sort of. I can promise you this, Catherine; this world wasn't ready for my arrival, but I'm here now, and I'm here to stay…"_

Epilogue…..

Iblis was true to its word. It invented a cure o not just cancer, but HIV, Leukemia, and even Alzheimer's. It had caused much damage to Weyland Yutani when it revealed to Salvation what they were doing to all the Xenomorphs. It had found its happiness, and got the one thing it craved for so long in its time;

…a family, and a home.


End file.
